Lo prohibido siempre atrae
by etoilechizuma
Summary: Historia alternativa de la dupla Miyagi x Hiroki. Casi nunca escribe fics sobre ellos, asi que se me ocurrio crear uno. En este fic ambos estan en la oficina, sin poder salir a causa de la lluvia. Los mismos son personajes de la serie Junjou Romantica.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo prohibido siempre atrae.**

 **Nota:** Historia alternativa conformada por la dupla Miyagi x Hiroki. No hay muchos fics sobre estos dos, así que se me ocurrió crear uno. Los personajes pertenecen al anime Junjou romántica.

\- Buenos días, profesor. Mi nombre es Hiroki Kamijou y trabajaré como su asistente.

El profesor Miyagi aún recordaba el día en que conoció a su asistente. Al principio le pareció un chico engreído y distante. Pero al ver su esfuerzo y perseverancia, así como también su afición por la literatura, aceptó ser su jefe.

Miyagi detestaba las formalidades. Y Hiroki siempre mantenía distancia. Por lo tanto siempre buscaba alguna ocasión para molestarlo, ya sea dándole un abrazo o hablándole cariñosamente.

\- Profesor, si sigue haciendo eso, lo denunciaré por acoso sexual.

\- Te preocupas demasiado, Kamijou. ¿Por qué no puedes seguir la onda de tus colegas?

\- Y usted es un despreocupado. Por eso su esposa lo dejó por otro.

A veces Hiroki tampoco controlaba lo que decía, pero Miyagi no era de los que se enojaban con facilidad. Al final suspiró. Era cierto, su esposa lo había dejado. Quizás debió prestarla más atención. Casi nunca peleaban, pero tampoco se dirigían la palabra. Y eso hizo que poco a poco se convirtieran en desconocidos viviendo bajo un mismo techo.

\- ¿Que hay de tí, Kamijou? ¿No tienes novia?

\- No - Dijo Hiroki, mientras ponía una expresión de tristesa.

Y es que, a pesar de los años, aún le dolía recordar la vez en que forzó a su mejor amigo a acostarse con él, dado que de esa forma quería demostrarle sus sentimientos. Ya no lo amaba, pero aún le dolía el descubrir que nunca sería correspondido. Y todo porque ese hombre amaba a otro hombre.

Miyagi acarició los cabellos de su asistente, haciendo que éste interrumpiera sus pensamientos y lo mirara un poco avergonzado.

\- Kamijou, eres de los que se guardan todo. Aunque seas mi asistente, también te considero un amigo. Así que si pasa algo, no dudes en acudir a mí.

\- No se preocupe, profesor - Dijo Hiroki, levantándose y esquivando la caricia - No soy un niño.

\- ¡No seas tonto! Solo estoy preocupado por tí.

Aunque la mayoría de las veces actuaba de una forma inmadura para su edad, Miyagi siempre se aseguraba de que su asistente estuviese bien. Y la verdad Hiroki no manejaba esa clase de trato. Desde que ocurrió aquel incidente con su amigo, Hiroki evitó involucrarse sentimentalmente con otras personas, ya sea hombre o mujer. Habían pasado seis años de eso, y aún se mantenía firme en su palabra. Así que el estar junto al profesor lo ponía nervioso. A él parecía no importarle su mal humor, sus berrinches y ni siquiera sus comentarios despectivos. Y en el fondo, temía que Miyagi pudiese controlar hasta sus pensamientos, cosa que nunca se lo iba a permitir.

Miyagi, por su parte, admiraba la dedicación que su asistente le ponía al estudio y a la investigación. Casi nadie poseía esa pasión y ese entusiasmo por su profesión, algo que Hiroki sí tenía y que, gracias a su empeño en mejorar cada día, logró sus objetivos. Y además era bien parecido, ni tan alto ni tan bajo. Y estaba seguro de que si sonriera más a menudo, sería aún más atractivo. Solo unas pocas veces lo veía sonreír, como la vez que le mostró un libro que ya casi no se encontraba en una librería o cuando le dejaba leer la tesis en la que había trabajado para su doctorado. Y fueron en esas ocasiones en que sintió que realmente le atraía Hiroki. Y que quería ser una persona especial en su vida.

Pero no podía. Miyagi también había amado a otra persona, pero esa persona falleció y lo dejó en una tristeza tal, que nunca más amó a otra persona. Solo se casó por imposición social, pero el matrimonio no funcionó. Y ahora estaba a cargo de ese joven orgulloso y distante, el cual despertaba algo en su interior aunque no quería admitirlo.

El trabajo se alargó más de lo debido. Aunque odiara hacerlo, Miyagi no le quedaba otra opción más que pedirle ayuda a Hiroki y quedarse hasta tarde en la Universidad.

\- Esto no pasaría si hiciese su trabajo a tiempo, profesor - Dijo un molesto Hiroki, mientras Miyagi se lo rogaba con un fingido sollozo.

\- ¡Vamos, amorcito! ¡Solo unas horitas más! Si terminamos pronto, prometo llevarte a una nueva librería que se abrió cerca de la Universidad.

Apenas escucho eso último, Hiroki aceptó. Al fin y al cabo, nadie le esperaría en casa.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando terminaron. Los dos se sentían muy agotados, pero se encontraron con un problema: empezó a llover.

\- Parece que lloverá toda la noche - suspiró Miyagi, resignado.

Hiroki resopló con fastidio. La verdad se sentía tan cansado, que no tuvo ganas de replicar.

Miyagi se sentó en el sofá y miró a Hiroki, quien en esos momentos se sentó en su escritorio a leer un libro. Los minutos pasaban tan lento, que Miyagi sintió que hacia años estaban encerrados ahí. Tenía ganas de molestar a Hiroki, pero lo veía tan concentrado en la lectura que solo se contentó con mirarle. Definitivamente era muy atractivo cuando no fruncia el ceño. Y mientras lo miraba, tomó un cigarrillo y empezó a fumar.

El olor del cigarrillo molestó un poco a Hiroki, dado que le recordaba a su antiguo amor no correspondido. Por lo que se dio vuelta y, mostrando una expresión de molestia, dijo:

\- Por favor, profesor, si va a fumar sal del pasillo.

\- Solo lo haré si dejas de fruncir el ceño y me muestras una sonrisa.

Como respuesta, recibió un librazo en la cabeza.

Mientras Miyagi lanzaba un sollozo fingido, Hiroki se quedó pensativo. No sabía el por qué el cigarrillo le abrio el baul de sus recuerdos. Miyagi siempre fumaba en la oficina, así que nunca le daba importancia. Pero esa noche sí le molestó. Supuso que era por el cansancio, así que intentó calmarse y seguir leyendo.

Sin embargo, Miyagi notó la actitud cambiante de su asistente, por lo que se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Hiroki, quien le daba la espalda. Hiroki notó su sombra, pero no se movió. Simplemente dijo un cansado:

\- Dejame en paz.

Miyagi no se movió. Siguió mirando fijamente a su asistente y, con una voz seria y que solo usaba cuando daba órdenes, le dijo:

\- Kamijou. ¿Por qué insistes en mostrarte orgulloso y distante?

Hiroki se levantó y dio la vuelta queriendo reclamar, pero Miyagi le dio un abrazo sorpresivo y siguió hablando.

\- Te empeñas en crear un muro a tu alrededor, pero no te das cuenta de que tu corazón está lleno de espinas.

Hiroki sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían. Se sintió extraño, y más al escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Intentó separarse, temiendo que el profesor se diese cuenta de su nerviosismo, pero los brazos de Miyagi lo apretaron aún más, dejándolo completamente inmovilizado.

\- Profesor, se lo ruego. ¿Puede soltarme? - murmuró Hiroki, ya a modo de súplica.

\- No - dijo Miyagi.

En cuestión de segundos, Miyagi sujetó una de las muñecas de Hiroki con una mano y, con la otra, lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a levantar la mirada. Pudo notar que Hiroki había lagrimeado un poco, lo cual despertó otra clase de sentimientos más profundos, algo que solo había sentido cuando se enamoró de su profesora de secundaria hace tiempo atrás.

Miyagi se acercó y, sin dudarlo, le dio un beso a Hiroki.

Éste reaccionó y, con su mano libre, le dio una bofetada.

\- ¡INFELIZ! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?

Miyagi mostró una sonrisa pícara, mientras se frotaba su mejilla golpeada. Eso molestó aún más a Hiroki.

\- No me molesta ser su sustituto - dijo Miyagi, con calma.

\- ¿a... A qué te refieres? - Dijo Hiroki, poniéndose nervioso de vuelta.

\- A veces, cuando te quedas dormido en la oficina, mencionas un nombre. ¿a ver... Cómo era? ¡ah,si! ¡Akihito! No te preocupes, no te juzgaré por tu orientación sexual. Para mí sigues siendo una persona interesante.

Hiroki se sonrojó por completo. Estaba seguro de haber borrado todo sentimiento por esa persona, pero el subconsciente siempre nos juega a todos una mala pasada. Aún así, no dejaría que ese profesor lo manejara a su antojo, por lo que decidió pasar a otra oficina y esperar a que la lluvia se detuviera. Miyagi predijo el movimiento de su asistente, por lo que enseguida se abalanzó sobre él y, al tropezar por una pila de libros, terminaron en el suelo. Miyagi encima de un consternado Hiroki.

\- Ya, esto no es gracioso - dijo Hiroki, empujando a Miyagi. Pero éste lo sujetó por las muñecas y los colocó a los costados, aprisionándolos por el suelo.

\- ¿crees que estoy jugando? - dijo Miyagi, volviendo a mirarlo seriamente - es tu culpa por hacerte el difícil. No deberías seguir aferrandote a un amor unilateral, porque no te conducira a nada. Aunque no lo creas, me pasó algo similar. Solo que esa persona falleció y, años después, me case con una mujer que no amaba. Y fue por eso que nuestro matrimonio no funcionó.

Hiroki se quedó sorprendido por las palabras del profesor. Era la primera vez que se sinceraba de esa forma. Y también le impresionó cómo destruyó ese muro con tanta facilidad sin hacer mucho esfuerzo solo para llegar a su corazón.

\- Profesor, yo...

\- No digas nada. Solo dejate llevar.

Hiroki estuvo a punto de reclamar cuando el profesor lo calló con un beso largo y prolongado. Al principio se resistió, pero luego siguió el ritmo de sus labios, hasta que se le acabó la respiración.

Miyagi, entonces, se separó y procedió a besarle el cuello.

\- Profesor, no podemos... - empezó a decir Hiroki, pero volvió a ser callado por otro beso.

\- solo estamos los dos - le recordó Miyagi - no tienes que decirselo a nadie.

Miyagi procedió a desabrocharle la camisa y acariciarle el abdómen. Hiroki se sonrojó por completo, y más cuando el profesor tocó sus tetillas, lo cual hizo que lanzara un gemido.

Después de eso, Miyagi bajó los pantalones de Hiroki y palpó su miembro. Hiroki tembló e intentó apartarlo, pero Miyagi volvió a sostenerlo por las muñecas, esta vez con más fuerza.

Minutos después, Hiroki quedó completamente desnudo. Miyagi lo contempló por un rato y sonrió. Definitivamente no se equivocó al decir que Hiroki era una persona muy atractiva.

\- ¿Que tanto miras? - le preguntó Hiroki, completamente sonrojado - si vas a hacerlo, hazlo.

\- Esta bien - dijo Miyagi, mientras se sacaba la camisa y abría su pantalón, dejando al descubierto su miembro - pero no te arrepientas después.

Y sin previo aviso, abrió las piernas de su asistente y le introdujo su miembro por completo. Hiroki lanzó un grito que fue opacado por el sonido de la lluvia. Las embestidas aumentaron mientras Hiroki sentía que llegaba al orgasmo.

Horas después, los dos se vieron envueltos en una sábana, completamente desnudos. Hiroki se sentía muy adolorido. Hacia mucho que no tenía sexo y se notaba que Miyagi no tenía experiencia previa con los hombres. Y Miyagi se sentía agotado. Temía no poder seguir el ritmo, dado que se llevaban varios años de diferencia. Aún así lo logró y llegó hasta el final, rompiendo de esta forma el fuerte orgullo de su asistente y haciendo que éste se olvidara, de una buena vez, de su antiguo amor.

Cuando amaneció, se sintieron acalambrados. Y es que no era nada cómodo que dos adultos hiciesen el amor en el suelo y durmieran apretujados en el sofá. Pero no les quedó otra opción más que dormir en la oficina, dado que no paró de llover en toda la noche. Hiroki apenas podía caminar, por lo que Miyagi se ofreció a llevarle a su casa.

\- N... No se moleste, profesor - dijo Hiroki, con un poco de vergüenza por lo que pasó.

\- Ya te lo dije, cualquier problema puedes acudir a mí - le recordó Miyagi, acariciandole los cabellos mientras lo miraba con cariño - no intentes resolver las cosas por tí solo.

\- esta bien, ya entendí - dijo Hiroki, desviando la mirada - solo espero que nadie se de cuenta.

Ordenaron el lugar, se vistieron y, sin decir nada más, cada uno se fue a su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Este fic solo sería un one-shot, pero como recibí solicitudes de que lo continuara, entonces me animé y lo continué. Está dedicado a Melyoan y kaorikusama, quienes sé que desde hace tiempo lo están esperando. Espero les guste :)

Capítulo 1

Hiroki se miró al espejo del baño, antes de tomar una ducha. Aún conservaba esas marcas en el cuello. Recorrió con sus manos las zonas donde lo había tocado, hasta llegar a la parte baja de su espalda donde, en esos momentos, sentía mucho dolor.

No podía creer por lo que acababa de pasar. Él, que siempre se consideró un hombre correcto y eficiente en su profesión, acababa de dejarse llevar por el deseo de lo prohibido. Si, se dejó sucumbir ante la tentación de ser amado y apreciado por otro hombre.

\- Es mi jefe, maldita sea - murmuró Hiroki a su reflejo, al notar que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente - además, ambos somos hombres... no, aunque fuese una mujer, igual sería mal visto.

Dejó de mirarse al espejo y se metió en la ducha, mientras se frotaba con una esponja las zonas en que fue tocado, en un vano intento de borrar todo vestigio de su ultraje.

Una vez terminado el tormentoso baño, fue directo a su cama, desnudo. Miró al techo y volvió a recordar esa noche lluviosa, en que Miyagi logró despertar en él esos sentimientos que creyó haberlos enterrado luego de que Usami le rompiera el corazón hace tiempo atrás.

\- El profesor no es Akihito - se dijo Hiroki, intentando despejar la mente - ambos están fuera de mi alcance.

Sin embargo, en el fondo, deseó que Miyagi volviese a poseerlo ahí mismo.

...

Mientras, Miyagi seguía reflexionando sobre lo que pasó la otra noche. No sabía el porqué, pero Hiroki lo atraía de una manera que le hacía despertar sus deseos ocultos.

Recordó las veces en que tuvo relaciones sexuales con su ex esposa, Risako. Casi siempre era ella la que iniciaba y él sólo se dejaba llevar. Hasta que, un día, cansada por la situación, Risako le dijo:

\- Si no quieres hacerlo, lo suspendemos por hoy.

Miyagi solo se encogió de hombros. No sabía el porqué, pero no sentía nada por Risako. Ni aunque la tocaba, ni aunque la escuchara gemir. Por mucho tiempo pensó que era porque todavía no podía olvidar a su antiguo amor, quien falleció y lo dejó con el corazón adolorido. Muchos le dijeron que Risako era una buena mujer y que pronto la amaría, pero nunca pasó. Y, al final, Risako lo dejó por otro hombre y se divorciaron.

Luego del divorcio, Miyagi tenía miedo de que el padre de Risako, quien era el rector de la universidad, podría despedirlo. Sin embargo, el rector lamentó mucho la conducta de su hija y recordó la vez en que lo nombró profesor titular luego del incidente. Miyagi lo compadecía: su ex suegro era un buen hombre y pensaba que Miyagi era el esposo perfecto para su ingrata hija.

Varias veces pensó en renunciar, dado que Risako mostraba una expresión de desagrado cada vez que lo veía en la universidad. Pero sabía que el rector no lo dejaría ir. Y ahora que estaba a cargo de un nuevo asistente, debía seguir permaneciendo en la facultad solo para instruírlo en el camino de la docencia.

La verdad pensaba que Hiroki sería un perfecto profesor. Aún cometía algunos errores típicos de novato, pero se daba a respetar. Y disfrutaba mucho de molestarlo cada vez que podía. En esos momentos se preguntó si no fue demasiado lejos al tener relaciones sexuales con él. Prácticamente lo había violado y, cuando lo llevó a su casa, su joven asistente lo miraba con miedo. Estuvo esperando que lo denunciara, pero no lo hizo. En el fondo se dio cuenta de que si Hiroki le hacía la denuncia, él no tendría problemas en admitirlo. De todas formas, era un hombre solitario quien no tenía nada que perder.

Por inercia, tomó su celular y le hizo una llamada a Hiroki. Por mucho tiempo lo hizo sonar y, cuando creyó que no lo atendería, escuchó su voz.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Profesor? - le preguntó Hiroki, al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡Ah, Kamijou! - titubeó Miyagi. La verdad no sabía el porqué lo llamaba - me preguntaba si... bueno... ¿No tienes nada que hacer esta noche?

\- No, profesor.

\- ¡Bien! Es que... quiero llevarte a una librería que tiene unos libros raros y pensé que te gustaría mirarlos.

Solo se escuchó silencio. Miyagi se puso muy nervioso. Seguro Hiroki le gritaría o le colgaría. Pero al final, le respondió.

\- Está bien, profesor. Pasaré por tu casa en un rato.

\- Descuida. Iré por tí en coche. Solo espérame.

\- Como quieras.

Miyagi suspiró. La verdad no lo consideraría una cita. Solo sería una salida con un amigo el cual compartía un gusto en común: el amor por los libros.

Se preparó, tomó sus llaves, se subió al auto y se fue directo al departamento de Hiroki.

 **Nota:** Este fic será 100% Miyagi x Hiroki. No aparecerán Nowaki y Shinobu. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bienvenida :)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Miyagi llevó a Hiroki a la librería. Durante el camino, ninguno de los dos habló. Se sentían nervioso y no sabían de qué conversar.

Al llegar, Hiroki encontró unos cuantos libros que le parecieron interesantes y empezó a hojearlos. Miyagi se acercó y lo vio relajado. Definitivamente acertó al llevarlo a ese lugar.

\- ¿Te gustan esos libros, Kamijou? - le preguntó Miyagi, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

\- Sí. Me gustan – respondió Hiroki quien, sorpresivamente, no lo esquivó - ¿Y usted qué va a llevar, profesor?

\- Creo que me llevaré éste – dijo Miyagi, tomando un libro de su autor favorito el cual lo reeditaron en nuevo formato – el resto ya los tengo.

\- ¿Tiene más libros que yo?

\- ¡Claro! ¡Llevo más tiempo en este campo que tú! Pero no te preocupes, puedo prestartelos. De todas formas la mayoría las tengo en la oficina.

Hiroki recordó la primera vez que ingresó al depósito de libros de Miyagi. Era un verdadero basurero, donde montañas de libros y pergaminos llegaban hasta el techo y se esparcían por todo el pequeño cuarto. Era como ingresar en un laberinto de una dimensión desconocida.

\- Solo aceptaré la oferta si ordena su oficina – dijo Hiroki, guardando los libros que se compraría en una bolsa – no sabes lo que me cuesta encontrar el material para impartir mis clases.

\- Aaaah... Hiroki, la verdad no sé qué haría sin tí – dijo Miyagi, acariciando la cabeza de su joven asistente – pero por favor, no seas duro con este pobre viejo. Después de todo, el destino nos ha unido en esta romántica relación.

Antes de que Hiroki dijera algo, escucharon que alguien lo llamaba.

\- ¡Hiroki!

El joven asistente se dio la vuelta y se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que Usami Akihito, su amigo y antiguo amor no correspondido.

\- ¡Akihito! - dijo Hiroki, sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Solo estoy refugiándome – respondió Akihito – Aikawa no para de llamarme por los manuscritos que debí entregar hoy.

\- ¡Pues ve y entrégalos! ¡Sé más responsable! - dijo Hiroki.

\- Kamijou, la librería cerrará pronto – intervino Miyagi, con una expresión seria – será mejor que nos apresuremos.

\- Mmmh... está bien. Nos vemos, Akihito.

Pagaron por los libros y salieron, mientras el joven escritor los miraba desde lejos, pensando en que acababan de iluminarle la mente para una nueva novela.

Por alguna razón, Miyagi se molestó al ver a Hiroki y Akihito hablando con familiaridad. En esos momentos tuvo ganas de reventar a ese maldito escritor sobrevalorado, pero se contuvo. Era lo suficientemente adulto como para manejar esa clase de situación con madurez. O eso era lo que quería creer.

\- Profesor, ¿Adónde me lleva? - le preguntó Hiroki, al ver que pasaron de largo el trayecto que lo conducía a su casa.

\- Iremos a un hotel. A charlar – respondió Miyagi, de manera cortante – En mi casa no es seguro. A veces Risako suele visitarme.

Hiroki sintió que se le encogía el corazón. No entendía el porqué le molestaba que Miyagi todavía mantuviese contacto con su ex esposa. Sin embargo, intentó negar esos sentimientos y escudarse, como siempre, en su orgullo.

Al llegar al hotel, dejaron los libros en el auto y Miyagi habló con el encargado. Luego se acercó a Hiroki y le dijo:

\- Reservé una habitación para pasar la noche. Y no se te ocurra huir, porque igual te alcanzaré.

\- ¿Acaso me trajo para eso? - preguntó Hiroki, cerrando los puños con fuerza - ¿Solo soy un objeto para satisfacer tus necesidades reprimidas?

Miyagi tomó a Hiroki de la muñeca y lo condujo a la habitación reservada. Dentro había una cama matrimonial, un televisor y una heladera con refrigerio. Una vez dentro, el profesor cerró la puerta con llave y se sentó en la cama. Hiroki mantuvo distancia. No sabía si correr o dejarse llevar. Aún así, estuvo dispuesto a escuchar lo que le tendría que decir.

\- ¿Aún te sigues viendo con Usami? - le preguntó Miyagi.

Hiroki se sorprendió por la pregunta. Y más le sorprendió al ver que su jefe se puso muy nervioso.

\- Sí – admitió Hiroki, acercándose a Miyagi – Siempre me dice que quiere que le lea sus manuscritos antes de entregarlos a su editora.

\- Ah, ya veo – dijo Miyagi, soltando un suspiro de alivio - ¡Aaaah! ¡Soy un idiota! - se dijo, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

\- Bueno, tú aún ves a tu ex esposa – le dijo Hiroki – y además, aún no puedes olvidar a tu primer amor – y al decir esto, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada- ¿Por qué me trajiste a este hotel? ¿Acaso quiere terminar lo de la otra noche?

Miyagi se levantó, se acercó a Hiroki y apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros. Hiroki lo miró y se sorprendió al verlo con una sonrisa que creyó que jamás podría tener.

\- Ay, Kamijou. ¿Así que también estás celoso? ¡Me alegro!

\- N... no dije que lo estuviera... - empezó a decir Hiroki, pero fue callado con un beso de Miyagi.

Hiroki no lo rechazó, por lo tanto Miyagi siguió besándolo, mientras le desabrochaba la camisa. Luego, se acercaron a la cama y Hiroki se acostó en ella, boca abajo. Miyagi se sacó la camisa y apoyó su torso en la espalda de Hiroki. Sintió cómo su joven asistente empezó a temblar ante el contacto con su piel y eso lo excitó aún más.

\- Profesor, sabe que no podemos... - empezó a decir Hiroki, pero terminó lanzando un gemido cuando Miyagi acarició su miembro por encima de la tela del pantalón.

\- ¿Piensas que yo no siento miedo de lo que hacemos? - le susurró Miyagi al oído – Todo este tiempo tuve el temor de que me denunciarías por la violación, pero no lo hiciste. Y ahora estás aquí, entregándote. ¿Realmente le darás la oportunidad de entrar a tu vida a un viejo como yo?

Hiroki no respondió. Simplemente dejó que Miyagi le bajara los pantalones y le metiera los dedos en su entrada. Apenas los sintió lanzó un grito, pero se tapó la boca con ambas manos para amortiguar el sonido.

Miyagi, al verlo, siguió metiéndole los dedos y preparándolo lentamente. Le gustaba verlo así, tan entregado, dispuesto a su voluntad. Deseaba que fuese así mismo en el trabajo, aunque eso ya era mucho pedir.

\- Me gustas, Kamijou.

Y al decir esto, retiró los dedos e introdujo su pene en la entrada de Hiroki. Al principio comenzó con movimientos lentos, para luego aumentar las embestidas y lograr que Hiroki gritara de placer.

Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Miyagi se levantó y observó a Hiroki, quien en esos momentos se volteó y se tapó con las sábanas. No quería que Miyagi viera su rostro sonrojado.

El profesor suspiró. Al final, de un estirón, le sacó las sábanas y se acostó a su lado, cubriendo su delgado cuerpo con sus brazos.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Miyagi, acariciándole sus cabellos como si fuese algo valioso – no hace falta que lo digas. Las acciones hablarán por sí solas.

Hiroki cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar por su jefe. En esos momentos no quería pensar en nada. Solo quería sentir ese afecto, ese cariño que le fue negado hace años. Al final, antes de dormir por completo, dijo:

\- Solo no me abandones, Miyagi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap** **í** **tulo 4**

Miyagi encendió un cigarrillo, mientras observaba a Hiroki dormir plácidamente en la cama. La verdad se sintió intrigado por la petición de Hiroki quien, en esos momentos, actuó como un niño desesperado por la falta de afecto.

Su celular sonó. Salió al balcón y atendió. Era Risako.

\- Hola. Te llamaba para saber si hoy estarás en la facultad – le dijo Risako.

\- No. Hoy tengo el día libre – le respondió Miyagi – si piensas visitarme, te aviso de antemano que hoy no me encontrarás en casa.

\- Entiendo. Iba a pasar a devolverte unos DVDs, pero mejor se lo dejo al portero. You, mañana iré de viaje.

\- ¿De viaje? ¿Adónde?

\- Iré a Australia, con mi novio. Él dictará una conferencia y me pidió que lo acompañara. Regresaré dentro de una semana.

\- ¡Bien! Que tengan un buen viaje.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No intentarás detenerme, como quiso hacerlo mi padre?

\- ¿Y por qué lo haría? Eres una mujer adulta y, además, ya estamos divorciados. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

\- Lo entiendo. Esperaba esto de ti. Bueno, espero que seas feliz en la facultad que tanto amas. Cuida de mi padre. Hasta pronto.

Miyagi cortó y regresó al dormitorio. En esos momentos Hiroki despertó y empezó a vestirse, intentando no sonrojarse por lo que había pasado.

\- Risako se irá de viaje – le dijo Miyagi – así que podemos pasar la noche en mi departamento.

\- No creas que esto se volverá costumbre – dijo Hiroki, desviando la mirada – Además tengo todo ese trabajo que tú mismo me impusiste.

\- Será más fácil si dejas que te asesore – le señaló Miyagi – Aunque no lo parezca, yo también fui alguna vez un asistente. Y sí que me daban tantos deberes por hacer, que llegaba a desvelarme por las noches para terminarlos.

Hiroki se levantó y se miró al espejo. La verdad todavía no entendía cómo llegó hasta ese punto, pero tampoco se arrepentía por haberse dejado llevar por la pasión.

Miyagi se acercó y abrazó a Hiroki por atrás. Vio en su reflejo cómo se había sonrojado lo cual, en el fondo, le emocionó.

\- Me pediste que no te abandonara – le recordó Miyagi – Pero aún no me dijiste que me quieres.

\- Profesor, por favor – suplicó Hiroki, mirando el suelo – no me presione.

\- Está bien. Tranquilo – dijo Miyagi, apoyando su mentón por la cabeza de su joven asistente – no te presionaré. Solo te pido que me dejes ayudarte.

\- Está bien, profesor.

Miyagi, satisfecho por lograr su objetivo, lo soltó. Juntos, salieron del hotel y se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

 **Nota:** Hola! Hace tiempo no actualizaba mis fics, pero me hice de tiempo para continuarlo. Estaré esperando sus comentarios, trataré de responderlos a todos en la brevedad posible. Saludos :)


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Mientras alistaba sus cosas para ir al departamento de su jefe, Hiroki recibió la visita de Usami Akihito. La verdad no esperaba que lo visitara de impreviso. Es más, desde que lo forzó a tener relaciones sexuales con él, sus visitas habían disminuido radicalemnte. Solo lo visitaba en casos de extrema emergencia.

\- Hiroki, tu madre me llamó y me preguntó el porqué no la llamaste últimamente.

\- Estaba ocupado. ¿Sabes? - le dijo Hiroki, con fastidio - Al contrario de tí, no tengo mucho tiempo libre.

\- Pero sí lo tienes para pasar tiempo con tu profesor - dijo Usami, mirándolo fijamente.

Hiroki casi soltó los libros que tenía en esos momentos y tragó embargo, se escudó en su orgullo y, dándole la espalda, le dijo:

\- Eso no te incumbe. Sabes bien que hace tiempo dejé de hacer esas cosas.

Usami se acercó a Hiroki y, tal como lo hacía desde que eran niños, apoyó su mano sobre su cabeza, lo acarició y le dijo:

\- ¡Tonto! ¡Solo estoy preocupado por tí! ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

Hiroki se volteó y esquivó la caricia. Usami no dejaba de mirarlo y eso lo incomodaba. En el fondo, no sabía si decirle o no sobre su relación con Miyagi, pero sabía que no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.

\- Dile a mi mamá que la llamaré pronto - le dijo Hiroki, mientras volvía a guardar los libros en su bolso.

"Aún no entiendo cómo puedes seguir siendo amable conmigo, si no sientes nada por mí" quiso decírselo, pero no se animó. No dejaría caer su orgullo de nuevo.

\- Hoy iré a la casa del profesor - continuó Hiroki - Estamos trabajando en una investigación difícil, así que puede que no regrese hasta mañana.

\- Entiendo - dijo Usami, mientras se dirigía a la puerta - nada más no andes metiéndote en problemas. ¡Piensa en tus padres! Quizás no te lo digan, pero se preocupan por tí.

\- ¿Acaso eres mi niñero?

Usami suspiró. La verdad ya sabía que ambos tenían carácteres complicados, así que no podía juzgarlo por su manera de ser.

Una hora después de que Usami se fuera, apareció Miyagi a buscarlo. En el fondo, Hiroki se alivió de que no se encontraran. Algo le decía que no sería un encuentro agradable.

\- ¿Todo listo, amorcito? - le dijo Miyagi, con una voz melosa.

\- Sí, todo listo. ¡Y no me digas "amorcito"! - dijo Hiroki.

\- ¡Qué frío! Bueno, compré unos onigiris para comerlos en el camino. ¡Vamos!

Hiroki tómo su bolso y siguió a Miyagi hasta el auto. Y mientras Miyagi manejaba, Hiroki probó los onigiris.

\- ¿No va a comerlos, profesor? - le preguntó Hiroki.

\- No. Ya comí unos cuantos - dijo Miyagi - cometelos todos, si quieres. El trabajo es largo y necesitarás de energía

"Y todo gracias a tí" pensó Hiroki, comiendo con rabia. Aún así, no tenía otra opción. Sí o sí debía hacer los trabajos que se le imponian para sumar puntos y convertirse en profesor. Además deseaba hacer un doctorado, y para eso necesitaba obtener la nota más alta para solicitar una beca y así seguir con sus estudios.

\- Por cierto, Kamijou, revisé tu informe de clase y encontré algunos puntos flojos en las indicaciones que impartes a tus alumnos - dijo Miyagi - pero descuida, no es nada grave.

\- Aún me falta mucho por mejorar. ¿Verdad? - dijo Hiroki, un poco decepcionado por el resultado de su informe - Tuve que pasar la noche en vela para redactarlo.

Miyagi suspiró. En el fondo, le preocupaba que Hiroki fuese tan perfeccionista. Debía enseñarle que no era malo cometer errores, que debía usarlos para mejorar y no volver a repetirlos, de ser necesario.

\- Tampoco es tan grave - repitió Miyagi - solo te pido que prestes más atención la próxima. Bueno, ya llegamos.

El departamento de Miyagi era más amplio y ordenado que el de Hiroki. Tenía unos bonitos muebles de adobe y la sala era lo suficientemente amplia para albergar visitas. Hiroki lamentó que la oficina de su jefe no fuese igual de prolija y ordenada que su departamento.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y empezaron a leer el informe. Hiroki apreció las correcciones. De verdad Miyagi era muy eficiente cuando se trataba de trabajo. Con él sentía que todas sus dudas se le aclaraban a la hora de trabajar en su investigación. Y tenía ese carisma atrayente, lo cual hacía que todos sus alumnos se interesasen en sus clases y se esforzacen por alcanzar su nivel.

El trabajo fue tan largo que estuvieron con eso hasta bien entrada la noche. Miyagi dio un bostezo, lo cual hizo que Hiroki cerrara el libro que estaba consultando y se preparara para acostarse.

\- ¿De veras no lo haremos esta noche, cariño? - le preguntó Miyagi, haciendo pucheros como si fuese un niño malcriado.

\- No, profesor - dijo Hiroki, frunciendo el cejo - yo dormiré en el sofá y tú dormirás en tu cama, a puerta cerrada.

\- Bueno, está bien - suspiró Miyagi, resignado, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su habitación - pero si cambias de idea, te estaré esperando para que te refugies en mis brazos, amorcito.

Y antes de que Hiroki lo aventara con uno de sus libros, cerró la puerta y se acostó en la cama.

Sin embargo, Hiroki no pudo dormir. No era por el hecho de estar acostado en un sofá, sino porque a solo unos metros de distancia, se encontraba Miyagi. Recordó que hacia solo unas horas, Usami lo había visitado. La verdad no creía que lo hubiese hecho solo para señalarle lo mal hijo que era, sino por algo más.

Por un instante pensó que, muy en el fondo, Usami también estaba enamorado de él. Pero enseguida desechó esa idea. ¿Por qué se enamoraria a esas alturas, cuando años atrás le dejó en claro que siempre amaría a Takahiro? Además, ahora estaba con Miyagi. Sin embargo, todavía no sabía qué sentía exactamente por él.

Se levantó, se acercó al cuarto de Miyagi y abrió la puerta lentamente. Asomó la cabeza y vio cómo la luz de la luna reflejaba el rostro de su profesor, quien dormía profundamente. Aunque ya era un hombre maduro, todavía poseía algunas facciones de su rostro que lo hacían atractivo. De seguro, en sus veinte, habría sido un hombre muy apuesto y popular con las chicas. Su sábana le cubría hasta el torso y, como estaba desnudo, apreció los músculos de su brazo. Estaban bien formados, de seguro era el resultado de levantar tantos libros pesados durante su trabajo. Tuvo ganas de tocarlo, sentir su piel, apreciar su desnudes. Así que, sin pensarlo, estiró su mano y, cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo, escuchó que el profesor murmuraba en sueños lo siguiente:

\- "Sensei"

Hiroki se detuvo y retrocedió. Sintó que su corazón latía a mil por hora. Al final, salió del dormitorio y volvió a acostarse en el sofá, mientras se repetía mentalmente lo siguiente:

\- Es mi profesor. Es mi jefe. Yo solo soy su asistente. No debo relacionarme con él.

Instintivamente, tómo su celular y marcó el número de Akihito. Se sintió un idiota, dado que era más de las doce y seguro estaría durmiendo. Sin embargo, atendió la llamada.

\- ¿Hiroki? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas de la noche?

\- Akihito... yo... lo siento. No debí molestarte.

\- Si no me dices lo que pasa, me molestaré en serio.

\- Es... complicado. Yo... necesito que nos encontremos.

\- Está bien - suspiró Usami. Por el tono de su voz, supuso que había tenido mucho trabajo y se sentía muy cansado - Pásame la dirección y te buscaré.

\- Esta bien. Te diré la dirección.

Hiroki le dio la dirección de la casa de Miyagi y Usami lo anotó. Luego le dijo:

\- Estaré ahí en diez minutos. Espérame afuera.

\- Está bien.

Cortó la llamada, se vistió encima de su piyama y salió a la calle, a esperar a su amigo.

Diez minutos después, vio cómo Usami aparecia en su coche rojo. Hiroki se acercó, se subió y Usami empezó a conducir, sin ir a ningún lugar en específico.

Lo que no sabía Hiroki era que Miyagi se despertó y lo vio subirse al auto, sin siquiera avisarle que se iba.

 **Nota:** Bien, creo que el capítulo anterior me salió algo corto, jejejeje. Bien, solo quiero decirles que hay casos en que, bueno, pasa que te gusta una persona pero esa persona no, pasa el tiempo y conoces a otra persona y la persona que te rechazó antes empieza a sentir algo por tí. Y bueno, al final uno tiende a confundirse, porque por un lado aún está ese recuerdo de tu antiguo amor y, por otro lado, está la persona actual. Bueno, ya verán cómo avanza la trama. Eso sí, Risako, la ex de Miyagi, será la más odiada del fic, ya verán por qué, jejejeje. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bienvenida, saludos :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Miyagi se sentía intranquilo. ¿Qué hacía el gran Akihito Usami frente a su departamento a altas horas de la noche? ¿Acaso Hiroki lo llamó? ¿Y adónde se fueron? Y lo que más le angustiaba: ¿Hiroki regresaría?

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que regresase. Quiso llamarlo, pero se contuvo. Pensaba que las cosas eran mejor decírlas de frente.

Pasaron las horas y, al final, Miyagi se quedó dormido en el sofá. Cuando despertó, ya era de día y, sorpresivamente, vio que una manta cubría su cuerpo.

Escuchó que alguien prendía la ducha del baño. Se acercó y vio la silueta de su asistente por el vidrio de la puerta.

\- ¿Kamijou? – le llamó.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Buenos días, profesor! – le respondió Hiroki, desde la ducha – perdón, no quería despertarlo.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Miyagi – ya te dije que mi casa es tu casa. Prepararé el desayuno.

\- Está bien.

Y mientras Miyagi preparaba el desayuno, Hiroki se estaba preguntando el porqué regresó a la casa del profesor. Por un lado era lógico: dejó sus cosas ahí. Pero, por otro lado, y aunque odiaba admitirlo, se había enamorado de él. Y si Miyagi mantuvo relaciones sexuales con él y accedió a asesorarlo en su trabajo, era porque sentía lo mismo. O eso quería creer. Sentía que quería conocerlo más, curar sus heridas del pasado y ser alguien importante en su vida. No deseaba ser un sustituto, no volvería a cometer el error que cometió con Akihito en el pasado.

Y al pensar en Akihito, recordó la charla que tuvieron en la madrugada.

Su amigo solo recorrió por los alrededores en coche, mientras le explicaba sobre su relación con Miyagi. En un momento dado, Akihito estacionó su auto cerca de unos locales cerrados y le dijo:

\- Debes dejarlo. Esto no te hará bien.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó Hiroki.

\- Él aún está enamorado de su profesora. ¿No es así? La verdad, a juzgar por lo que me dices, él te está usando como un sustituto.

\- No es cierto

\- Desengáñate, Hiroki. Él no te quiere – insistió Akihito, apoyando su mano por el hombro de su amigo.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes de esas cosas? – le gritó Hiroki, completamente rojo de la ira y esquivando el toque con una palmada.

El escritor, al sentir el golpe, se abalanzó sobre Hiroki y lo tomó de las muñecas, a modo de inmovilizarlo.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!

\- ¿Ah, sí? Pero tú sí puedes golpearme a tu antojo. ¿No es eso injusto?

\- Entonces golpéame, si eso te hará sentir mejor.

Sin embargo, en vez de pegarlo, Akihito lo calló con un beso en la boca.

Hiroki sintió cómo la lengua de Akihito se introducía en su interior, sin descaro, enrollándose con su propia lengua. Intentó zafarse, pero Akihito ejerció más presión en sus manos, hasta el punto que sintió que se le cortaría la circulación. Al final, Akihito se separó por falta de aire y lo miró directo a los ojos, los cuales estaban completamente abiertos de la impresión.

\- Te esperaré en mi departamento, mañana a la noche – le dijo Akihito – por ahora regresa con Miyagi para recoger tus cosas.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Susurró Hiroki con voz lastimera.

Akihito no respondió. Simplemente lo soltó. Volvió a manejar y lo llevó de vuelta al departamento de Miyagi.

\- Piensa bien en tus acciones, Hiroki – le dijo Akihito, antes de marcharse – No querrás preocupar a tus padres de vuelta. ¿O sí?

Hiroki se refregó la cara una y otra vez. La verdad no entendía a su amigo. ¿Por qué lo besó? ¿Y por qué no aprobaba su relación con Miyagi?

Cuando terminó el baño, vio que Miyagi ya tenía preparado el desayuno. Ambos se sentaron y comieron en un ambiente muy tenso.

\- Profesor, creo que le debo una explicación- dijo Hiroki, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Lo mismo digo – dijo Miyagi, cruzando los brazos y mirándolo seriamente – Estaba preocupado.

\- Lo siento, profesor. Es que… fue una emergencia – dijo Hiroki. En el fondo, no quería decirle que lo espió durmiendo y lo escuchó hablar en sueños, dado que no deseaba romper el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Así que optó por mentir – Mi amigo me dijo que… mi madre se sentía mal. Y entonces… fui a verla.

\- ¿A la madrugada? – preguntó Miyagi, excéptico.

\- Eeeh… sí… verás… últimamente no tuve mucho tiempo y… bueno… él me llamó y quise verla. Por suerte no era nada grave. Ya le dije a mi mamá que no trabajara tanto, pero es muy terca. Y cuando se enoja… ¡Da miedo!

"Ahora me explico muchas cosas" pensó Miyagi. Si el hijo era así de malhumorado, no quería imaginarse a los padres.

\- Bueno, profesor. Y eso es todo. Así que… bueno… como he sido un mal hijo, tendré que irme de aquí esta noche. Sé que tenemos muchos trabajos pero, por favor, prometo recompensártelo.

Todo eso lo dijo sin hacer contacto visual, por lo que Miyagi supuso que su asistente no era del todo sincero. Así que se levantó, se acercó a Hiroki, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta su dormitorio.

\- ¿Profesor? ¿Qué hace? – le preguntó Hiroki, luego de ser empujado a la cama.

\- Kamijou, el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo – dijo Miyagi, sacándose la camisa y abalanzándose sobre su asistente, mientras le inmovilizaba las muñecas – Algo me ocultas. Y si no me lo dices, no me detendré.

\- Por favor, profesor. Es de mañana.

\- Y no estarás esta noche, así que lo haremos ahora.

\- Profesor, por favor, déjeme…

Pero Miyagi lo calló con un beso. Hiroki lanzó un grito ahogado y siguió forcejeando, pero Miyagi era más fuerte. Y en esos momentos Hiroki se sintió un inútil. No pudo sacarse de encima a Akihito cuando lo atacó en el coche. Y ahora no podía sacarse de encima al profesor. Era patético.

Cuando se le acabó la respiración, Miyagi se separó y vio cómo Hiroki jadeaba por la falta de aire.

\- ¿Ahora me dirás la verdad? – le preguntó Miyagi – Si me lo dices, me rendiré.

\- Primero suélteme, por favor – le pidió Hiroki. De verdad le estaban doliendo las muñecas.

Miyagi se percató de su brusquedad y lo soltó. Hiroki, entonces, se sentó en la cama y, mirándolo fijamente, le dijo:

\- Anoche ingresé a su pieza. Lo escuché hablar en sueños y me surgió la duda.

\- ¿Qué me escuchaste decir? – preguntó Miyagi quien, por primera vez, mostró un atisbo de inseguridad.

\- Solo dijiste "sensei" – le respondió Hiroki. Y esta vez, volvió a agachar la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

Miyagi se llevó las manos en la frente. Otra vez volvió a soñar con ella. Y esa fue una de las razones por la que Risako lo dejó.

\- Es por eso que llamé a Akihito – continuó Hiroki – No tengo muchos amigos, profesor. Y él es lo más cercano que tengo a un hermano.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?

\- Me dijo que te dejara. Me estará esperando en su casa.

\- ¿Y lo de tu mamá era mentira?

\- En parte sí y en parte no. Es verdad que mi madre está delicada de salud, pero no fui a verla.

\- Ay, Kamijou, no deberías usar a tu madre para camuflar tus problemas.

\- Lo siento, profesor.

\- Descuida. La verdad esto es mi culpa. Pero, por darme un susto, dejarás que te haga lo que quiera.

\- ¿¡Qué?!

Sin embargo, Miyagi ya se había abalanzado sobre Hiroki e, ignorando sus quejas, empezó a desvestirlo.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un timbre.

\- ¿Quién será? – murmuró Miyagi, molesto por la interrupción.

\- Mejor ve a atender.

\- Que espere.

Sin embargo, siguieron tocando el timbre.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Ya voy! – gritó Miyagi, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Miró por el rabillo para ver quién era y casi sintió que se le paraba el corazón al ver que se trataba de Risako.

 **Nota:** Sé que hace muuucho que no actualizo mis fics, pero es que ando muy ocupada y ahora que estoy haciendo un posgrado, pues estoy también buscando trabajo para saldar mis deudas y la verdad ya no sé qué hacer, jajajaja. Bien, nada más quiero volver a recalcar que no aparecerán Nowaki y Shinobu y no pienso ponerlos en este fic. En cuanto a Misaki, la verdad no pensé mucho en él, creo que tampoco lo pondré así mantendré contentas y con vanas esperanzas a las amantes de Akihito x Hiroki, jajajajaja (solo quiero ver arder el mundo). Cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bienvenida :)


End file.
